criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
His Last Case
His Last Case is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Autumn Springs district of Grimsdale. Plot Previously, after sending off the dryad to Roy, Mia barged in the office panicking and crying revealing that her father was killed. Diego and Hamilton went to Mia’s house, where they saw Roy, sitting on a chair, dead and the dryad no where to be found. Mia was added to the suspect list and after investigating the Sheriff’s department, the victim’s deputy Gus McGuff and Kelemen Hart were added to the list as well. Gus then called the station to inform them that Roy was at Debby Gideon’s dairy, helping her catch her cows, before his death. Diego and Hamilton investigated the dairy, where they added Debby to the list and then Victoria Lopez. The duo also discovered that Gus was negotiating with the district’s council in order to replace Roy as sheriff, and that Mia had an argument with her father after learning that he gotten himself a girlfriend, without asking her if she felt okay with this. While recapping the case, The duo were distracted by a fight between Mia and Debby, where Mia kept calling Debby a “whore”. Mia revealed to Diego that Debby did mention finding her father “hot”, and that she suspects her of being his girlfriend. After calming Mia down, the duo spoke to Debby who denied being in a relationship with Roy. Diego and Hamilton then continued the investigation where they learned that Kelemen’s mom went missing after she drove to Autumn Springs to talk to Kelemen & that Roy refused to investigate her case, despite Kelemen’s pleas and that the victim was spying on Vicky as he didn’t trust her due to her father’s past, annoying her. In the end, the killer turned out to be Debby Gideon. After trying to come up with numerous excuses on why she could not be the murderer, she snapped. Debby revealed that Skye approached her an hour before she killed Roy, and spoke to her about her cult, where they plan to receive godlike powers, but beed the help of a dryad for this. The dryad they need is being guarded by Roy, and that they wanted Debby’s help to kill Roy so they could get in and capture the dryad. Debby didn’t want to help, but Skye then threatened to kill her if she refused to help, which intimidated Debby. Debby then knocked at Roy’s door and offered to brew him coffee where she dosed his drink with painkillers, making him die from an overdose. Diego was worried and so he asked Debby if the New Olympians captured Lisa, where Debby told them that she ran off after Skye and her friends came in. Debby was sent to court where Judge Powell sentenced her to 30 years in prison. After arresting Debby, Diego and Hamilton decided that they should investigate the Loukas’ home to find hints of Lisa’s whereabouts, as well as find something that’d cheer up Mia while their at it. Randall then approached Hamilton to tell him that a girl wants to seek their help. Randall and Hamilton went to talk to the girl, who introduced herself as Vladimira (Mira) Xiang. Mira told the duo that she went to talk to her boyfriend to comfort him over a personal tragedy that had happened to him, but when she came to his house she couldn’t find him there or at the sheriff department which he visited frequently, she didn’t find him there either and that she believes something bad had happened to him. Randall asked her details on her boyfriend, where she showed him a photo of her with Kelemen Hart. Stunned, Randall told her that they’ll go search for her boyfriend immediately. The duo investigated the sheriff’s department, where they couldn’t find anything, but Hamilton realized that the post box was open and so the duo decided to search it where they found a bright blue envelope intended for them. Hamilton and Randall went to the station, where they started reading the letter: *Dear Fairview Justice Squad (mind if I call you that), if you are receiving that letter I am already gone from Grimsdale and I’m not planning to ever come back again. The reason why I’m sending you this letter, is because I’m a New Olympian, or at least, I used to be. I joined this cult thinking it would protect me from the Anoterous, only to find out that their plans are just as sinister. They allowed me to leave, but threatened that if I told anyone I was an elite, they would kill me and my closed ones. I regretted not bringing this up to the police, but I was still fine with this term, until...... Until, they kidnapped my mother, and used her as a hostage to make me rejoin them. I was so mad, I decided... I-I couldn’t let them get away with this, so I decided to reveal two things, the identity of the only two elites you didn’t expose yet: Asbjorne Lund and Oscar Thompson, and to inform you that the reason why you didn’t find the Anoteros assassin of Los Muerta during the meeting Hamida crashed, is because they and the leader are the same person. After all that’s the least I could do after all the horrible stuff I hid from you. I’m so sorry for all the mess you had to go through, and I apologize for all the horrible shit the New Olympians pulled. Love, Kelemen. The duo were shocked once they read the whole message and decided to inform the chief, who told them that the team shall go to Los Meurta to catch Kelemen before he escapes Grimsdale and to catch the Anoterous leader once and for all. Diego and Hamilton searched Mia’s house where they found two things, and broken frame picture and some unclear carvings on a table. The duo deciphered the writing, which revealed a code of numbers, which they sent to Rozetta who told them that these are coordinates leading to the forest, and Lisa must have written them in order for them find her, Rozetta then uploaded the coordinates to a GPS and gave it to Hamilton, and told him that he should follow the instructions on it to find Lisa, after he’s done with everything. Diego and Hamilton fixed the framed picture, which revealed a photo of a very young Mia with her father, with the caption “Like father, like daughter” written over it, and the duo decided they should show it to Mia. When Mia (who was wearing her father’s hat) saw the picture, she broke down in tears and thanked the two for fixing it, revealing that she broke it during the argument she had with her father and that she wishes that she have apologized to him before his death. Diego gave her a big hug, and suggested that she stays away from work for a couple more days. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON After dealing with everything, Hamilton was waiting for Diego, when suddenly he arrived along Bruno and Randall who he told to come with them to guard them in case they encounter the New Olympians. The quad followed the GPS instructions, where they were led to Lisa. Hamilton helped Lisa up, when suddenly he got a phonecall, which he answered and it turned out to be Diego asking where he is and that he’s ready to go. Hamilton swallowed his throat and turned around, where instead of seeing his friends, he saw Marisol along Skye and Clay. Marisol smirked and revealed that this whole thing was a setup in order to capture them. Hamilton then looked at Lisa, who admitted to working with them as she wanted the team to pay for what they done to her brother. Hamilton then pulled Lisa behind him, telling the New Olympians that he won’t let them hurt her, and told her to run away while he risks his life fighting with them. Marisol laughed, and pulled out a jar with a golden rose in it, and told him that they won’t hurt Lisa, as they only need a single flower to make a potion for many, she then told Clay to create a fireball using his powers, to burn Hamilton to death. Lisa was shocked to see that Hamilton was willing to sacrifice his life despite her conspiring to kill him, and felt ashamed for it, so ashamed that when Clay shot a fireball at Hamilton, she came at front of him, and let the fireball touched her bush instead. Once the bush died, Lisa started to wither, and then Marisol realized that the flower Lisa gave them was starting to wither as well and started yelling. Hamilton held Lisa, where she apologized for what she did before turning to ashes. Although they lost their root to immortality, Marisol, Clay and Skye still insisted on killing Hamilton, and considering they were 3v1 he stood no chance. But suddenly, the earth started shaking and the 4 at the forest heard a loud scream. The New Olympians realized by getting the dryad killed, they angered both the gods Pan and Demeter, and so Marisol and Clay held Skye’s hands, and she transformed them into birds, as well as herself, where they flew away from the forest. Realizing he is in danger too, Hamilton started running as fast he can away from the forest. YOU ARE HAMILTON Summary *'Roy Loukas (GD)' Murder Weapon *'Coffee' Killer *'Debby Gideon' Suspects 9F70BE97-742D-4CB5-9EAC-FE17AFB4269E.png|Mia Loukas (Grimsdale) 25959BF2-447F-4962-B719-8632629DAE1C.png|Gus McGuff 9D02E64B-0859-45AF-8A0B-F2D2D5B77409.png|Kelemen Hart 25549DB1-52B8-4DEA-BC06-203BBECCDD8F.png|Victoria Lopez 39ACAECF-75C6-45E9-BD15-932716A5B9C1.png|Debby Gideon Quasi-suspects B2994C0F-A53E-4D03-A60D-7AE731DFE691.png|Vladimira Xiang 79C6F4E2-6307-4254-9510-575D51B7D445.png|David Jones.. 989F92CF-D0C2-4C98-A5C0-2285A5272752.png|Lisa Edwards Killer’s Profile *The killer takes painkillers *The killer brews coffee *The killer uses a mud mask *The killer has curly brown hair *The killer is over 30 years old